Era para ter sido um curso como qualquer outro VS
by CatchingStar
Summary: Como grissom e sara se conheceram. história contada na versão da Sara. há uma versão dele para quem preferir. hihih.
1. Chapter 1

**Era para ter sido um curso como qualquer outro...  
**  
**Nota do autor:** A primeira vez que Grissom e Sara se conheceram. Versão Sara. (o começo pode ser diferente, mas depois as situações que acontecem na versão do Grissom também acontecem aqui. O que muda é a forma de pensar e agir de Sara sobre cada uma delas. Aproveitem! E não precisa ler as duas se não quiser!)

**Disclaimers:** os personagens de csi pertencem a CBS

XXXX

Sara Sidle era uma jovem de 25 anos, 1.70m, morena de olhos castanhos. Stephane, sua colega de quarto desde o primeiro ano da universidade, tinha 24 anos, era loira e media 1.68m. As duas se davam muito bem, embora fossem de tipos bastante diferentes.

"O que esta fazendo?" perguntou Stephane ao entrar no quarto.

"preenchendo a ficha para um curso de férias" respondeu a outra jovem.

"achei que tinha feito isso"

"Para o curso de filosofia e historia sim. Este é de entomologia forense"

"Entomologia forense? Que diabos é isso?"

"Estudo da relação entre o homem e os insetos. O cara que vem falar é muito bom. Trabalha no laboratório de investigação criminal em Las Vegas, um dos melhores do país e é formado em entomologia. Bastante respeitado"

"Você deveria aproveitar as férias para descansar, curtir, viajar, e não ficar trancada na sala de aula como faz durante todo o resto do ano."

"Sabe muito bem que se a gente quer aprender coisas deferentes, tem que aproveitar as férias de verão"

Stephane não disse nada. Apenas foi até o armário trocar de blusa - estava fazendo um dia quente.

"O que foi?" perguntou Sara.

"Nada"

"Toda vez que pára de falar e não consegue mais olhar na minha cara, é porque quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não tem coragem. Então... desembucha!"

"Realmente pensei que desta vez você iria diminuir os estudos para ficar com seu namorado. Mas pelo visto, você não gosta dele"

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra Steph. John é legal, mas eu não tenho que ficar vinte quatro horas com ele. além do mais, gosto de estudar. Serão três dias por semana..."

"Desta vez meus pais viajaram então foi ficar por aqui e uma galera também, a gente pode sair juntas"

"Quando não estiver estudando ou trabalhando na biblioteca, tudo bem"

"Vai trabalhar também?!"

"Combinei com a moça da biblioteca que a ajudaria nessas férias. Julie disse que também vai. Vou entregar esse papel na secretaria e depois volto".

"Não acredito que você vai desperdiçar as suas férias com essas coisas." Falou Stephane antes da jovem sair.

Enquanto Stephane era extrovertida, fazia de tudo para curtir e não estudar, Sara era o oposto. Falava pouco, gostava de ficar sozinha e como na universidade sempre tinha cursos para alunos de qualquer curso, Sara sempre dava um jeito de ocupar o seu tempo com eles.

"Vamos lá Steph, preciso usar o banheiro" gritou Sara batendo na porta. "Meu curso de entomologia começa hoje e eu gostaria muito de tomar um banho antes de ir"

"Só um segundo" (o segundo virou minutos)

"Pelo menos abra a porta. Sei que você não esta usando o chuveiro"

"Meu Deus Sara, fica fria" falou a amiga ao abrir. "chegar atrasada não é o fim do mundo"

"Eu não quero atrapalhar" falou entrando no banheiro.

Depois de finalmente conseguir tomar um banho e se arrumar, Sara correu para o auditório. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e sentou numa das cadeiras próxima a porta. Quando levantou os olhos, o professor estava em silêncio olhando diretamente para ela. "_Oh Droga_" exclamou, sorrindo timidamente.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Bom, como eu dizia... Meu nome é Gil Grissom e vou dar este curso sobre entomologia forense ao longo dos próximos meses..."

"_não era essa a imagem que tinha criado na minha cabeça sobre o famoso Gil Grissom" _pensou Sara. "_para mim ele velho, de cabelo branco e barrigudo. Mas na verdade ele é jovem, tem cabelo castanho, nada de barriga e... para completar: lindos olhos azuis"_

"... Alguém tem alguma idéia da quantas espécies de insetos existem? (ele olhou para a sala toda) ninguém? Bom, não estou..." Ia continuar, quando a mesma jovem que chegou atrasada levantou a mão. "Ok. pode falar"

"Bom, segundo um site sobre entomologia, há mais ou menos 700 mil espécies já conhecidas, mas os cientistas acreditam que haja muitas mais desconhecidas" respondeu a jovem.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha impressionado.

"Os principais insetos que nós entomólogos estudamos são as baratas, as abelhas e às vezes as borboletas. Até mesmo o ovo destes animais podem ser úteis para determinar a hora e o local original da morte".

"Mas se não são todos os tribunais americanos que aceitam esse tipo de prova, não é?" perguntou um dos rapazes.

"Não. Alguns ainda acham que essa ciência não é tão exata como as outras" respondeu ele. "Mas se você apresentar outras evidências, junto com essa, aí eles não te como descarta-la"

Além de bonito, Grissom parecia saber muito do assunto, o que despertou o interesse em Sara. Geralmente ela anotava apenas as coisas principais faladas nas aulas, mas naquele dia, foi difícil parar de escrever. Não queria esquecer nada.

"Se algum de vocês tiverem duvidas, podem vir até aqui. Para aqueles que não tiverem, vejo vocês na próxima aula" falou grissom.

Sara aproveitou que alguns alunos estavam conversando com ele e releu suas anotações. Quando se deu conta, o auditório estava vazio.

"Desculpe, o senhor tem um minuto?"

"sim, senhorita...?"

"Sara. Sara Sidle" disse dando a mão para ele.

Os dois ficaram parados em silêncio. Sara olhou para ele, um pouco envergonhada.

"Muito prazer" falou grissom finalmente

"Sei como é chato ficar esperando a sua vez quando uma pessoa tem várias perguntas, então... O senhor tem mais alguns minutos?"

"Sim, mas a senhorita se importaria se conversássemos durante um café? Eu realmente gostaria de tomar um".

"Claro. Como o senhor quiser"

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Grissom"

"Ok. Se você me chamar de Sara"

No caminho até a lanchonete nenhum deles disse algo

"_Isso é realmente estranho, nunca senti frio na barriga ao falar com um professor antes. (ou aceitei tomar um café), mas tem alguma coisa nele que é... diferente... cativante. Não sei exatamente o que, mas gostaria de descobrir."_

Ao chegarem na lanchonete, grissom pediu um café e Sara uma água. Ela ia pagar, mas ele não deixou.

"_definitivamente diferente"._

Sentaram numa das mesas e Sara começou a fazer suas perguntas. Conversaram durante horas e teriam ficado a noite toda conversando, se Grissom não tivesse mostrado sinais de cansaço com alguns bocejos.

"Desculpe" disse ele, embaraçado.

"_Nossa eu nem vi a hora passar" _pensou ela "Tudo bem" disse com um sorriso. "Acho que eu tomei muito do seu tempo... Obrigada por esclarecer minhas dúvidas e me desculpe por te prender"

"Não se preocupe. Se a conversa não estivesse agradável, ela teria acabado muito antes" Sara deu uma risada tímida "Tem certeza que não quer perguntar mais nada? Posso esperar um pouco mais..."

"Acho que não tenho mais nenhuma. Mas obrigada._"_

"Ok. Então"

"Boa noite Grissom."

"Até mais, Sara"

Quando voltou para o dormitório encontrou um recado de Stephane dizendo que estava na casa do namorado ajudando-o a tomar conta do irmãozinho, enquanto os pais iam ao cinema. Sara colocou o material sobre a mesa e, ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, foi tomar um banho bem gostoso.

Grissom era de uma inteligência ímpar e, diferente da maioria dos demais professores, não se importou em nada de ficar esclarecendo as dúvidas dela horas a fio. Ficaram conversando durante mais de três horas e, ao final, nem um deles parecia ter percebido que tinha passado tanto tempo assim. o que significa que ambos estavam bastante à vontade.

Sara terminou de enxaguar o creme do cabelo e depois saiu. Embrulhou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto procurar algo para vestir. Encontrou a companheira de quarto atirada na cama.

"Hei. Pensei que você ia ficar na casa do seu namorado hoje"

"Eu ia, mas embora goste muito irmão dele, hoje estou realmente cansada"

"Muito pentelho?"

"Não tão pentelho e sim incansável"

"Oh. Entendo"

"Mas tudo bem, podemos dormir juntos outra hora" falou a amiga, deitando de lado. "E como foi o seu primeiro dia de curso?"

"Eu adorei! Descobri coisas muito interessantes"

"E quanto ao palestrante?"

"Inteligente... simpático... jovem"

"Bonito?"

"Ele fez sucesso com as garotas..." falou Sara indo para a cozinha e escondendo o sorriso. "Estava pensando em preparar um macarrão, quer também?"

"Claro, porque não?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Nas aulas seguinte, Sara chegou pontualmente e sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao centro da segunda fileira. Tirou o caderno e a caneta da bolsa e colocou sobre a carteira. Se a aula fosse como a da semana passada, ela usaria muitas folhas. Grissom sorriu para ela e parecia que ia vir ao seu encontro, até ver os outros alunos chegarem.

"_além de tudo é tímido..." _pensou, sorrindo contente. _"adorável"_

Mais uma vez Sara escreveu bastante e poderia até dizer que, quando parou, seu pulso estava dolorido. Infelizmente ela teve que ir trabalhar na biblioteca naquele dia e não pode ficar para conversar por mais tempo. Grissom parecia desapontado. Os dois saíram da sala juntos

Os dias foram passando e Sara se pegava, em muitos momento, pensando nele. O que tinha experimentado no primeiro dia foi algo que nunca experimentou com outra pessoa, então sim, ela não conseguia para de pensar naquilo. Tinha alguma coisa que a fazia ficar totalmente nas nuvens e quando ele sorria, ela quase ficava sem ar.

Certo dia, estava quase terminando o expediente na biblioteca, quando um homem apareceu estava pedindo informações sobre a seção de direito criminal e como ela tinha acabado de voltar de lá...

"Acho que eu posso te mostrar" disse ela. Quando olhou e viu quem era, ficou totalmente paralisada. "Dr Grissom. Quer dizer, Grissom.."

"Oi Sara." disse ele.

"_não acredito, é ele e esta sorrindo. Ok sara, tente relaxar"_

"por favor, venha comigo"disse ela

"com prazer_" (_A parte de direito criminal ficava no penúltimo corredor, à esquerda, na parte do fundo).

"Bom, é aqui"

"Obrigada Sara"

"De nada" disse com um sorriso. Ele voltou a sua atenção a estante. "Esta procurando algum em especial?"

"Na verdade não" respondeu.

"_que pena. _Bom, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me falar"

"E onde você vai estar?" questionou ele."Quer dizer, essa biblioteca é grande..." tentou explicar "como eu sei onde te encontrar?"

"Certo" falou ela rindo envergonhada "Vou estar no balcão ou próximo aos computadores"

"Eu não te vi em nenhum destes lugares quando entrei"

"bom...eu estava..._ você procurou por mim?_"

"Desculpe, não queria te deixar embaraçada".

"Vamos fazer um trato: eu não saio do balcão enquanto você continuar na biblioteca. Assim, quando precisa de alguma coisa..."

"Não precisa fazer isso, Sara. Tenho certeza que tem outras pessoas que vão precisar da sua ajuda também"

"_Primeiro ele quer saber onde estou caso precise de ajuda, e quando sabe, diz que não vai precisar. Isso foi um pouco estranho" _pensou ela_. "Bom, o que esta fazendo aí parada? Ele não precisa de você, então circulando..."_

Sara deu um último sorriso e depois resolveu deixou-lo procurar o livro em paz.

"Hum, Sara, você sabe se tem livros do Katherine Ramsland?"

"deixe-me pensar um minuto..."

"Você sabe quem é Katherine Ramsland?"

"Ela ajuda o FBI a fazer perfis de criminosos. Teve uma época que escrevia livro sobre vampiros, mas ela deixou de lado o tema e passou a tratar dos mortais."

"Incrível" deixou escapar ele.

"Não acho que li nenhum material dela"

"Então como sabe tudo isso?"

"Vi um artigo na internet, na semana passada. Mas ainda não li nada inteiro dela"

"Não sei quanto aos vampiros, mas no que diz respeito aos 'mortais', como você chamou, ela tem coisas boas"

"_se ele gosta é porque deve ser bom. Vou ver se alugo assim que ele devolver"_

Sara caminhou até o final do corredor, foi até a estante da parede e pegando a pequena escada, subiu até o quinto espaço de livro, na quinta coluna do fundo para frente.

"Tem _The Forensic Science of CSI e __A Voice for the Dead_?" falou ela.

"Pode ser o primeiro, por favor"

Ela pegou o livro de capa preta e ele a ajudou a descer da escada.

"obrigada. Como você vai ficar aqui por um tempo, o diretor fez montou um cadastro na biblioteca. pode ter acesso aos livros e retira-los a vontade" explicou ela. Sara passou por baixo e pedindo licença a grissom, pegou o livro e passou no leitor de código de barras

"Quanto tempo posso ficar com eles?"

"Três dias. Mas pode renovar o empréstimo se quiser".

"Está certo. Obrigado pela ajuda"

A mão de Grissom tocou a dela e os dois automaticamente se olharam.

"_O mesmo efeito da primeira vez... será que ele sentiu também?"_.

Eles ficaram se olhando fixamente até serem interrompidos por um rapaz.

"Oi fofa" disse um rapaz ao se aproximar. Sara piscou algumas vezes antes de virar o rosto. Grissom fez o mesmo com uma cara não muito agradável.

"John... o que fazendo aqui?" perguntou Sara. "_Porque diabos tinha que aparecer bem agora!_" esbravejou ela para si.

"não posso ver minha própria namorada?" antes que ela pudesse responder, o rapaz continuou: "Então, estava pensando que a gente podia ver um filme e depois jantar, o que acha?"

"Quando?"

"Esta noite"

"Mas eu...

"Olhe fofa, faz muito tempo que não consigo ficar a sos com você, pois ou esta estudando ou estamos com uma galera. Tenho certeza que o estudo desta vez pode esperar"

"Esta bem. Mas preciso me arrumar antes"

"Te espero no estacionamento em quarenta minutos, pode ser?"

"Certo"

"Você não precisa sair com ele se não quiser" falou Grissom, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu sei. Mas ele tem razão, sempre digo 'não'" respondeu ela "_por que eu estou me explicando para ele? o que ele tem a ver com isso?"_

"Tenho certeza que teve um bom motivo, qualquer que seja ele".

"Acho é melhor eu ir... Vou bom te ver de novo Grissom."

"Igualmente e obrigado pelo livro"

Sara sorriu e saiu.

No caminho de volta para o quarto, Sara encontrou Stephane e contou sobre o programa com John. A amiga ficou muito contente. Depois foi parar o quarto tomar um banho relaxante. Escolheu uma roupa confortável porem não usual e foi encontrar com o rapaz.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei" disse ele a beijando "Falei com alguns amigos e eles sugeriram um filme: golpe de mestre, só que ele não esta no cinema. Tudo bem se formos assistir no meu dormitório?"

"tudo bem. Você tem o filme?"

"Brennan me emprestou. Venha"

O dormitório masculino ficava do lado oposto ao feminino no campus. John abriu a porta e sara entrou em seguida.

"Onde esta Adam? (Adam fazia algumas classes com Sara e dividia o apartamento com John) _Eu realmente gostaria que ele ou alguém assistisse com a gente"_

"Foi visitar a família hoje e volta na semana que vem. O que acha de fazermos pipoca?"

"Parece bom".

"O milho esta no armário direito sobre a pia".

"_é claro que ele ia sugerir, mas no fim eu ficaria com o trabalho!" _pensou, indo para a cozinha e procurando uma panela_. "Duvido que Grissom agiria assim. Provavelmente se proporia a fazer e eu ajudaria com prazer. Ele sim é uma pessoa simpática e divertida, agora o John... não é Grissom! Acho que eu preciso parar de pensar nele. Ele é um professor. Não posso me apaixonar por um professor"_

Em três minutos o milho de pipoca começou a estourar. Depois de pronto, despejou numa travessa de plástico grande e levou para sala. John tinha liberado o espaço da mesa de centro e no sofá.

"já coloquei o filme" falou ele aparecendo novamente na sala. Ele sentou ao lado da jovem, passou o braço por trás do seu corpo e com a outra mão, apertou 'play'. Sara deu um sorriso, embora desconfortável. Para dar uma distancia entre eles, ela colocou o pote de pipoca no meio.

Na primeira meia hora, os dois só assistiram ao filme, mas depois Sara começou a perceber os olhares de John para ela.

"_ok. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia dizer 'sim'" _pensou ela, focando a atenção na televisão. Ela continuou assistindo ao filme e comendo pipoca.

Os minutos foram passando e John agora tocava seu braço de leve, percorrendo toda a extensão e colocava a cabeça mais próxima a seu pescoço.

"pensei que a gente..."

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, John a beijou forte.

"_ele é seu namorado, então ele pode fazer isso... Hei, vá devagar! Assim parece que vai me engolir..." _ela quebrou o contato e respirou fundo.

"estava querendo fazer isso desde que entramos" respondeu ele.

"bom, isso foi..._lá vamos nós de novo_... _Acho que_ _preciso acabar com esse relacionamento logo. John o que... o que pensa que esta fazendo?... Oh não... não vai fazer isso..."_

"pare" disse ela.

"não!" respondeu ele

Agora ela já estava completamente deitada no sofá e a mão subindo em direção aos seus seios. Ela não ia deixar acontecer de novo! Já chega o que teve que passar no passado, tendo que fazer sexo com o próprio pai, várias vezes. Agora ela tinha poder para parar.

Na primeira tentativa de faze-lo recuar, não foi bem sucedida. Mas na segunda, ela o empurrou com força e com as duas mãos. John arregalou os olhos, chocado.

"eu disse pare!" falou, se desvencilhando dele e levantando do sofá.

"Qual é o problema com você?!" gritou ele. Sara não respondeu. "Faz quatro meses que estamos juntos e você nunca me deixou toca-la, realmente tocá-la. Acha que é legal ficar com uma pessoa que não quer se abrir ou entregar?"

"Você quer uma pessoa que faça quando você quer. E desta vez, realmente escolheu a pessoa errada"

"Por favor, bonito, inteligente e que aceita os seus mil e um 'não's, não te atraí? Só pode estar brincando!"

"Não estou! E acho vou embora"

"Oh não, não vai" disse, agarrando o braço dela. "Não antes de me dizer qual é o problema: tem Hiv positivo, é virgem, gosta de fazer com mulheres... o que?"

"Sabe John, acho que você se acha tanto que esqueceu de um detalhe: já foi virgem também. É realmente um idiota!"

"Como se atreve" disse, a esbofeteando. Sara olhou para ele com um olhar cortante.

"Acho que agora você finalmente mostrou que tipo de homem você é" .

"sinto muito. Não vou fazer de novo"

"Não importa. Está acabado mesmo assim. Alguém tão preconceituoso e machista não me interessa!"

"Sara, não vá... É só que... nenhum homem gosta de ficar com uma pessoa legal, por tanto tempo e que não mostra um pingo de interesse em algo físico, é isso, mas... podemos trabalhar com isso"

"Trabalhe isso com a sua próxima namorada." disse fechando a porta. Sara apoiou o corpo na porta e respirou fundo. "_honestamente não sei como eles conseguem acertar o rosto das mulheres bem no meio. Parece que o olho vai saltar."_

Com os braços agarrados no corpo, Sara caminhou por toda a universidade. Já estava noite e o campus estava quase deserto, e era exatamente o que ela precisava: ficar longe de todos.

"_Não sei porque aceitei sair com ele para inicio de conversa. Nem mesmo tem papo interessante. fica falando de esportes de futebol americano, quase o tempo todo e fazendo brincadeiras idiotas._"

Um vento gelado soprou, mas sara continuou andando. Sua mão acariciou seu braço e foi então que ela lembrou disso.

"_Acho que ele vai ficar roxo por causa da força que ele usou. Deveria ter percebido que ele era como qualquer outro, que só fingia ser legal para levar a moça para a cama"_

Chegando no quarto, depois de quase uma hora caminhando, encontrou stephane lendo uma revista na cama.

"hei... pensei que seu programa ia durar mais. O que aconteceu com seu rosto?"

"Eu caí. Não foi nada"

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim"

"Que filme assistiram?"

"Golpe de mestre"

"ouvi dizer que é bom"

"_não sei. Não consegui prestar atenção na televisão" _pensou ela, respondendo apenas com um sorriso. "vou tomar um banho"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Nos dias que se seguiram Sara passou a usar só camiseta de manga cumprida, mesmo no calor. Stephane desconfiou que era por causa do tombo. Quando a amiga falava sobre coisas que aconteciam, com os amigos ou com o namorado, Sara ouvia atentamente, e se ela perguntasse algo coisa, ela respondia. Nada além do essencial. Deitada na cama, Sara ficava pensando sobre o passado e nos poucos momentos que tinha sido feliz nos últimos dias, com Grissom. E mesmo pensando nisso, ela chorava baixinho. A vida era difícil e ninguém dos seus amigos tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido.

A quinta-feira chegou e desta vez, ela não queria encarar Grissom. talvez porque achava que ele ia perguntar e ela não sabia se conseguiria mentir para ele. ou talvez, e esta coisa não excluía a anterior, porque a ultima coisa que queria era que ele a visse como uma pessoa indefesa.

Foi muito difícil prestar atenção na aula então, Sara ficou rabiscando no seu caderno. Qualquer coisa ela pedia a anotação para outra pessoa. Assim que ele liberou a sala, ela se levantou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Ela comprou um lanche, caso desce vontade depois, afinal não estava com pique nenhum para cozinha e voltou para o quarto para estudar. Ou pelo menos tentar.

"Encontrei aquele seu professor.. Dr Grissom... ele disse que tinha que passar um livro para você ler" falou a amiga depois de voltar para o dormitório.

"_Livro?! Não me lembro de falarmos sobre isso! _Ok. falo com ele depois"

"Depois? Porque não o procura agora?"

"Não quero"

"O que está rolando? Fale!"

"Não tem nada de mais rolando" disse Sara sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas. "Meu namoro com John acabou, o que definitivamente não foi um problema..."

"isso eu já sabia"

"Como?"

"John falou comigo"

"Verdade e o que exatamente ele disse?"

"Que você terminou o encontro antes de chegar na metade e que não fala mais com ele. Ele quer saber porque"

"Ele sabe muito bem porque!" respondeu, se levantando e indo em direção a janela. "Sabe, esses últimos dias tenho sentido saudades do meu irmão. Mesmo a gente estando brigado quando ele foi para a faculdade, sinto falta dele. É umas das poucas pessoas da família que eu tenho"

"Nunca falou sobre ele ou seus pais"

"Meu pai está morto e minha mãe... não sei onde esta" _na verdade tenho uma idéia de onde esta: na cadeia ou num hospício. Por esfaquear meu pai 27 vezes._

"Porque não entrar em contato com seu irmão?"

"Ele fica mudando de cidade em cidade por causa do emprego então não sei onde esta agora. Tentei descobrir nem que fosse um telefone celular, mas não consegui"

"Sinto muito." Falou Stephane se aproximando dela e a abraçando. "gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa"

"Eu sei, mas tudo bem."

"é por isso que esta evitando esse professor? Quero dizer, sempre queria encontra-lo para conversar e agora, ele esta querendo te ver e você diz 'depois'. Parece... no mínimo, estranho"

"Eu sei, é só que... Depois de conhecer o William (namorado de stephane) você ainda tinha receio de que ele não gostasse se você ou... sonhava com ele?" perguntou Sara, virando para encara-la.

"A resposta para a primeira pergunta é sim e a outra não. Por que? Está apaixonada por Grissom?"

"Honestamente, acho que sim!"

"Sério?!"

"Ele é uma pessoa intrigante, extremamente inteligente. Quando estou com ele as coisas simplesmente mudam, parece outra coisa... é estranho explicar, mas acho que eu vi algum maior e gostei do que vi. Além do mais, ele é tão carinhoso, atencioso, me sinto bem com ele! Isso foi um dos motivos pelo qual ficou cada vez mais chato ficar perto de John. Eles são como água e óleo. Sim, teve mais coisa, mas não posso negar que esse foi um item importante"

"É... acho que de fato, você está apaixonada..." falou Stephane sentando na sua cama.

"foi tudo tão rápido"

"Com o William não foi uma paixão assim de cara. Foi mais devagar, mas tive um namorado que literalmente chegou sem avisar. Foi um namoro bom, mas não durou muito"

"Você sentia que conhecia esse ex-namorado, lá dentro?"

"Hum... não acho que foi tão profundo assim..."

"Não sei se deveria estar pensando essas coisas, passear com ele e tal... ele vai embora daqui a dois meses e provavelmente é carinhoso com todo mundo"

"Só vai saber se ficar por perto ou conversar novamente com ele. E você já tem uma coisa a seu favor: ele gosta da sua companhia. Do contrário, a primeira conversa e a troca de olhares depois dela, não estariam acontecendo. Acredite!" (sara sorriu contente)

"Mas porque será? Quer dizer, não sou tão engraçada ou nada assim..."

"Talvez ele não goste das engraçadas. Talvez deteste aquelas que ficam perto só para tirar uma lasquinha e não tem interesse, de fato, no que ele esta falando, o que não é o seu caso. Ou talvez ele goste do seu sorriso... quem sabe?. Pode ser qualquer coisa Sara. Mas a menos que queria ficar se lamentando quando ele for embora por que: 'ai, deveria ter falado com ele', então não faça nada e esqueça-o."

"não posso só esquecer. Tenho tentado, mas..."

"Então aí está. aproveite enquanto ele esta aqui. E se não der em nada, lidaremos com isso depois."

"Tem razão. Obrigada. Foi bom conversar." falou sara sorrindo.

"Quer sair para tomar um sorvete ou fazer alguma coisa?"

"Ok."

"Chamo os outros?"

"não hoje" Stephane concordou.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

sara estava se sentindo muito melhor. Realmente conversar foi bom e stephane quase sempre sabia como anima-la. Estava sentada sozinha, em baixo de uma árvore quando Grissom se aproximou.

"Posso sentar?" perguntou ele.

"_ele fica lindo de camisa azul, realçando a cor dos seus olhos" _Sara balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

"O que está lendo?"

"na verdade estou escrevendo..." disse ela fechando o pequeno livro "coisas pessoais".

"Entendo"

"eu li alguns artigos seus. muito bons, diga-se de passagem".

Ele continuou em silencio, olhando para o horizonte.

"_porque será que ele resolveu sentar comigo? o que ele está pensando?" _questionou-se ela, olhando pare ele.os dois ficaram em silencio por mais um tempo.

"Você gostou de livro?" perguntou ela.

"Hum?"

"O livro, que você pegou... é bom?"

"Sim, bastante interessante. Talvez você devesse ler... Se não tiver muita coisa para fazer, é claro"

"Esta bem."

"Hoje esta um dia lindo para um passeio"

"Sim está. _Será que foi uma indireta quase direta?_"

Sara observou uma borboleta pousando próximo a eles.

"é uma Danaus plexippus, da família das Nymphalidae" disse ele. "É linda a cor das suas asas. Eu tenho uma delas em casa"

"em vez de cachorros, você cria borboletas?" brincou ela.

"não" respondeu ele achando graça. "mas tenho quadros com várias espécies. elas são lindas e sensíveis também."

"Se você segurar forte elas morrem, e se soltar elas voam e podem nunca mais voltar" falou Sara com um sorriso.

"exatamente. Provavelmente não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas... você tem um sorriso lindo"

"Obrigada" disse ela passando a mão no cabelo. "_isso foi muito gentil da sua parte"_

"por que você não sorriu ontem? (sara olhou para ele estranhando) Antes e depois da aula, você sempre esta com um sorriso no rosto, com exceção de ontem"

"Não sabia que você prestava atenção nessas coisas"

Grissom não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

"_a profissão dele e observar as pessoas então... acho que não deveria ficar surpresa se ele perceber minha mudança de atitude... Ele parece contente hoje" _

"não sei se você sugeriu isso, mas gostaria de passear comigo?" perguntou ela.

"Claro"

Os dois se levantaram e saíram andando pelo campus.

"Eu vi que está tendo três cursos... por que você escolheu fazer o meu?"

"Sempre pego cursos durante as férias. Estou nos três". (grissom levantou a sobrancelha) "Digamos que não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada" explicou ela.

"Então não tem nada a ver com o assunto? Se tivesse outra opção, você escolheria... a outra?"

"Se não tivesse tido nenhuma aula ainda, talvez. Mas você realmente sabe como fazer as pessoas gostarem da matéria e agora... Não trocaria por nada"

"Fico feliz em ouvir"

As barreiras de insegurança dela baixaram e eles continuaram conversando sobre muitas coisas: Leis da física, métodos de investigação, historia da arte e sempre que avistava algum inseto interessante, Grissom começava a falar dele e Sara ouvia com atenção. Era impressionante para ela como Grissom sabia de tanta coisa.

Foram até uma praça que tinha não muito longe da universidade e sentaram num dos banco, onde ficaram conversando sobre coisas do dia-a-dia. Foi realmente muito gostoso e os sorriso que ele dava, a deixou quase certa de que tinha alguma coisa a mais.

"Tem certeza que seu namorado vai gostar de saber que você passou tanto tempo comigo?" perguntou ele certa hora.

"Ele não é meu namorado!" respondeu ela séria.

"Eu pensei que..." ele ia continuar falando, mas a fisionomia séria de Sara mostrou que era melhor não o fazer. A não ser que quisesse estragar o bom momento que estavam tendo. "me desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos e depois voltaram para a universidade. Sara tinha que trabalhar na biblioteca naquele dia. Quando chegaram a porta do prédio principal, ela sorriu e quebrou o silêncio (o que foi uma pena pois até o silencio estava gostoso)

"Obrigada por me acompanhar. Me diverti muito"_ Stephane estava certa no fim das contas. Ele parece gostar de garotas como eu._

Grissom apenas sorriu

"_Eu adoraria poderia beija-lo agora. mas talvez seja melhor esperar ele fazer isso... e definitivamente não na frente de todo mundo". _

Grissom foi na direção do seu dormitório e sara foi para a biblioteca (com a mão sobre o estomago e sorrindo muito). Todas meninas que estavam trabalhando no balcão perguntaram o motivo da alegria e Sara apenas deu de ombro.

"Hei Sara, você ficou sabendo?"

"Sobre o que Julie?"

"Sabe o George, aquele que tirou pêlo do novo professor? (ela acenou) Então, ele vai fazer uma festa nesse sábado, começando a tarde e sem hora para terminar"

"Parece legal"

"Você vai também não é?"

"Não sei..."

"Ela não é muito chegada a esse tipo de festa" falou John, aparecendo. Sara olhou para ele e depois para as meninas.

"Vou pensar sobre o assunto"

"Você pode carona no carro do Martin com a gente" falou John, tentando consertar a frase.

"Vou falar com ele então. Agora se me dá licença... tenho que fazer checagem de alguns livros"

"Sara, querida, eu já pedi desculpas" disse indo atrás dela.

"Eu sei. E não me chame de querida!"

Sara pegou a relação dos livros e os códigos e foi ao trabalho. As duas meninas se entreolharam e depois olharam para o John. Que saiu cabisbaixo.

"_não vou deixar a presença dele tirar meu humor" _pensou Sara. "_Tive, mais uma vez, um momento maravilhoso com Grissom e nele fale a pena pensar... ou sonhar". _

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Todos as pessoas que Sara conhecia não falavam de outra coisa, além dessa festa. Parecia que ia ser grande. Stephane e mais dois amigos fizeram uma campanha para que Sara fosse junto e a jovem, no final das contas, cedeu. Talvez fosse divertido.

"Os rapazes estão esperando no carro" falou Stephane aparecendo no banheiro. "esta pronta?"

"Sim. John vai no carro do Martin também?"

"Ele me disse que sim.

"Não seria melhor conversar e tentar resolver essa situação?"

"Ele pisou na bola feio e dificilmente vai me convencer que mudou. Sinto muito. Sei que ele é amigo de vocês"

"Tudo bem."

"Ok. vamos então"

Sara decidiu vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha com a gola em V. Deixou o cabelo solto e colocou um pequeno pingente. Ela sorriu ao passar por John e logo stephane entrou junto. O caminho todos eles foram conversando sobre varias coisas, mas Sara apenas ouvia.

Já tinha bastante gente na festa. Incluindo alguns professores. Sara procurou por Grissom, mas não o encontrou. Tinha criado algumas expectativas de encontra-lo ali.

"vamos, o pessoa está ali" falou Martin, apontando para o lado.

Eles cumprimentaram os amigos e Sara logo pediu licença, dizendo que ir dar uma volta e pegar alguma coisa para beber. John fez menção de ir junto, mas Sara viu que Stephane colocou o braço na frente para impedi-lo.

Caminhou pelo em torno da piscina e avistou, não muito longe, um pequeno grupo de rapazes conversando. Dentre as pessoas, estava: ele! Sara sentiu um frio na barriga, mas decidiu se aproximar.

"Ola Sara, como está?" perguntou um dos rapazes.

"Bem Andrew e você?"

Grissom olhou para trás e tentou esconder o sorriso, mas foi muito difícil.

"_ele está tão bonito. E sorrindo... adoro quando ele sorri" _pensou.

"Tudo ótimo. Que bom que veio"

"Martin esta com o pessoal perto da escada"

"Ah, tudo bem, vou até lá" falou Andrew. "Obrigado pela resposta Sr.grissom"

"Eu não sabia que gostava de festas, Sr. Grissom." disse ela, quando se viram sozinhos.

"Posso dizer o mesmo, Sra Sidle" respondeu ele.

"Na verdade eu não gosto, mas não tive muita escolha"

"nem eu" os dois trocaram sorrisos. "Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?"

"Claro. por que não?"

"Obrigada e você estava certo"

"Sobre o que?"

"O livro. É muito bom".

"Não achei que fosse lê-lo tão rápido"

"Acho que fiquei curiosa"

"Se quiser, podemos discuti-lo alguma hora"

"isso seria ótimo!"

"Aí esta você" falou Stephane ao se aproximar. Sara olhou para a amiga e sorriu. "Desculpe Sr. Grissom. Mas eu vou ter que rouba-la do senhor"

"Desculpe." disse Sara. _droga!_

"Tudo bem. Espero que aproveite a festa"

"Você também" falou com um sorriso. "Stephane, será que dá para parar de me puxar... só estou te seguindo... o que foi?"

"Sei que quer ficar com ele, mas é melhor fazer isso longe dos outros professores e alunos"

"Foram só dez minutos! tenho certeza que não quer dizer nada para aqueles que não estão envolvido."

"Eu sei, mas... Só estou tentando ajudar, ok?"

As duas foram pegar alguma coisa para comer e depois voltaram para o grupo. Ficaram conversando, sobre amenidades, nada de fato interessante na visão de Sara, mas tudo bem. Vire e mexe olhava para os lados e sorria para as pessoas.

E alguém estava observando todos os movimentos.

"Algum de vocês sabe onde é o banheiro?" perguntou Sara.

"Entre a sala de estar e a de jantar, é uma porta à esquerda"

"Ok. Volto logo"

Sara subiu a escada e achou muito fácil a porta certa. Usou por uns cinco minutos e quando estava fechando a porta novamente, deu de cara com John.

"posso conversar com você?"

"John, não acho que...".

"Venha comigo. por favor" falou ele. Sara percebeu que ele ia pegar no seu braço e não deixou. Mas o seguiu.

"ok. O que é?"

"Realmente gosto de você e quero ficar com você"

"Olhe, só continuamos a nos ver por que temos amigos em comum, do contrário nem isso seria possível."

"Você está interessada em outro homem? É isso por que não quis dormir comigo?"

"O que? De onde você tirou isso John?"

"Sim ou não, Sara?"

"Não acredito nisso! Primeiro me chama de lésbica e agora diz que eu fico com dois homens ao mesmo tempo... Realmente acho que esta perdendo a cabeça e talvez seria muito legal conversar com alguém sobre isso".

"Esta mais do que claro que esta procurando alguém, desde que chegou aqui. Não negue"

"Mesmo que eu tivesse, isso não tem nada a ver com você!"

"claro que tem a ver comigo. Você é minha namorada" disse o rapaz alterado.

"Que parte do 'esta acabado' você não entendeu?"

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que 'sinto muito'?"

"pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, mas isso não muda o fato de que aconteceu. Vamos voltar para a festa, ok?"

"Não acabamos ainda"

"me solta!"

"Não vou deixar você fazer isso! Quero ficar com você!"

"pensasse nisso antes de fazer o que fez"

John soltou o braço dela e respirou fundo. Olhando para sara de rabo de rabo de olhe, ele não se controlou e a esbofeteou.

"Esta tudo bem?" perguntou um homem.

Sara estava de costas, com a mão no rosto e John olhando para ele com raiva.

"Não se preocupe." disse ela. "Esta tudo bem"

John encarou Grissom e passou como um foguete por ele. Grissom se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

"Não foi o que eu ouvi, Sara" disse com voz calma, "Ou vi"

Sara sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e só tinha uma pessoa que a fazia o corpo dela responder assim. Ela virou para trás e encontrou os dois olhos azuis mais lindo que já tinha conhecido.

"Por que ele fez isso?".

"Aparentemente não gostou do que ouviu". "Vamos, eu vou te levar de volta para a universidade"

"não posso. deveria levar a Stephane e os meninos de volta".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou resolver isso. Por favor. Não saia daí"

Sara sentou no sofá com os braços apoiados no joelho e a cabeça nas mão.

"_Eu definitivamente não queria que ele visse isso! Deus, isso é tão embaraçoso. O que vou fazer agora? O que ele deve estar pensando sobre mim? tão fraca e... Isso é ótimo, as lagrimas tinham que aparecer" _

Ela sentiu a mão de Grissom em seu ombro e ele pediu para ela o acompanhar. Sem dizer nada, eles andaram até o carro e Grissom destravou. Abriu a porta para ela e depois sentou no volante. Ligou a chave e dirigiu até a universidade. Sara não sabia o que falar ou como encara-lo, então ficou olhando para fora da janela.

"Foi a primeira vez?" perguntou ele.

"_não quero falar sobre isso"_

Ele repetiu a pergunta, mas ela continuou calada. Chegaram no estacionamento da universidade e ela desceu do carro.

"Sara, você tem que fazer algo".

"foi apenas um acidente"

"talvez na primeira vez, mas desta vez não foi!"

"não disse que esta não foi a primeira vez"

"Mas você não negou também"

"Obrigada pela carona" disse ela

Antes que ela pudesse ir embora, grissom a segurou pelo braço e a abraçou.

"_por favor, me deixe ir..."_

"Sei que parece que você fez algo para merecer isso, mas não é verdade" disse ele. "ninguém tem o direito de te machucar, não importa o motivo, e nem você tem que aceitar" Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e colocou o fio de cabelo que caiu, atrás da orelha. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, que pareciam durar muito mais.

"Estou bem Grissom. De verdade" falou ela, quebrando o clima.

"Venha comigo" disse com um tom de voz sério.

Chegando no quarto dele, Grissom pegou uma bolsa de gelo que tinha no frigobar, sentou ao lado dela e colocou de leve contra o lugar onde o rapaz tinha batido. Sara instintivamente afastou o rosto, mas ele disse que não tinha problema. Assim que ele encostou a bolsa novamente, Sara a segurou.

"Você sabe que alunos não são permitidos aqui, não é?" disse ela.

"sim. o diretor me falou"

"Então por que esta fazendo isso?"

"eu tenho uma pomada que pode ajudar".

"obrigada"

"que conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"acredito que ouviu tudo."

"E quanto no jantar?"

"não sei do que você esta falando"

"Depois que você me deu o livro na biblioteca, foi jantar com ele e depois disso você mudou. Ele te bateu naquele dia também?"

"não"

"Sara."

"Ele não gostou quando disse 'não' para uma coisa que ele queria" explicou ela "Ele tinha prometido que não faria isso de novo."

"_A maioria promete_" pensou ele indo pegar a pomada da sacola. Ele voltou, e passou em cima da marca, bem de leve.

"se doer, você me diz e eu paro"

"_ele tem um toque tão suave... é tão lindo..." _pensou ela. "Você é sempre assim, tão carinhoso?" perguntou com uma voz sutil

"Não" respondeu ele se levantando da cama. "Meus companheiros de trabalho dizem que sou mais carinhoso com as evidências do que com as pessoas."

"É assim que esta me tratando agora?" perguntou, colocando a mão no braço dele.

"Não. é claro não_." _

"Então eles estão errados." Disse ela com um sorriso, que grissom pode ver através do espelho. "Obrigada por tudo" disse o beijando na bochecha.

Sara deixou o quarto e foi para o seu. Ainda bem que a universidade estava praticamente vazia, assim ninguém ia ficar sabendo que uma aluna estava no dormitório dos professores.

Chegando no dormitório, percebeu que tinha deixado a bolsa na festa e portanto, não tinha a chave para entrar. Foi até um orelhão e ligou para o celular de Stephane.

"Hei, onde você está? John disse que estava conversando com você e não te viu mais."

"Olhe, só liguei para dizer que esqueci minha bolsa. Pode trazer para mim? Esta junto com a da Julie, acho"

"Ok. Eu levo. Vocês discutiram e ele te bateu de novo, não foi?"

"Foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação?" perguntou Sara depois de ponderar bastante o que responder.

"Droga! Sinto muito Sara. Onde está agora?"

"Estou na universidade. Grissom me trouxe de volta"

"Ok. Vou cuidar de tudo."

"Steph, ele já ficou furioso pois Grissom apareceu na hora... se você tirar satisfação, pode ser pior. Por favor, não faça nada!"

"Não se preocupe. _Ele vai me ouvir!_"

"Não vou precisar da bolsa agora, só não esqueça, ok?"

"ok. Tchau. Espere, como vai entrar no quarto?"

"É minha de dizer: não se preocupe. Tchau" _Certo. Preciso de dois grampos ou um cartão de crédito. Mas onde arranjo isso há essa hora? Posso tentar achar o faxineiro, mas vai que ele pensa que sou uma intrusa? Grissom! Ele poderia ajudar. Mas será que posso simplesmente aparecer lá?"_

Ela bateu na porta algumas vezes.

"sara!" exclamou Grissom.

"Desculpe incomodar, mas preciso da sua ajuda"

"Qualquer coisa. O que é?"

"A gente saiu meio correndo e acontece que... Não tenho como entrar no meu quarto. A chave..."

"Ficou na sua bolsa, na festa... Certo..."

"Sabe arrombar uma porta sem quebrá-la?" perguntou ela, rindo. "_dois embaraços no mesmo dia... Ainda bem que ele não fica mal-humorado._

Grissom pegou o necessário e acompanhou a moça até o quarto. Em questão de minutos, o caso tinha sido resolvido.

"_Deus, quero convida-lo para entrar! Realmente quero! Grissom... você... quer..."_

"é melhor eu ir"

"Tem razão. Obrigada... _porque tinha que ser tão charmoso?_"

"Sem problemas. Até amanhã"

Sara acenou concordou e Grissom foi embora. Ela entrou no quarto e respirou fundo. Que tentação. Decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era tomar um banho confortável e dormir. E foi o que fez. Por volta das três da manhã, Stephane voltou, mas a jovem achou melhor fingir que não viu.

Ela foi a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte e preparou o café da manhã. Quando Stephane acordou, ela estava sentada na escrivaninha lendo um livro.

"Está bem?" perguntou ela.

"Sim e você? Ressaca?"

"Não... não bebi muito... vou tomar banho"

"ok. fiz algumas torradas..."

Enquanto Sara levantava e já estava pronta para fazer qualquer coisas, Stephane era mais devagar. Precisava de uns minutos, um bom banho e aí sim ia despertando.

"Como foi o resto da festa?"

"Eu é que deveria perguntar, afinal apesar do que aconteceu, você ficou sozinha com grissom... sabe Deus quanto tempo e fazendo o que."

"não aconteceu nada de mais. Ele me trouxe, conversamos um pouco e depois ele abriu a porta para mim"

"só isso? nenhum beijo no carro?"

"não. Agora por favor me fale que você não tirou satisfações com John"

"não posso dizer isso"

"Não acredito que foi em frente!"

"Ele mexeu com a minha melhor amiga. 2 vezes. não ia deixar barato!" Sara não pode deixar de sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

"E o que ele fez?"

"Nada. Eu falei que a amizade tinha acabado e que era bom ele esquecer que já foi nosso amigo... Martin e Andrew não gostaram nada de saber disso, mas só eu falei"

"por que contou a eles?!"

"precisa de ajuda, caso ele fizesse algo. E foi melhor assim"

"Obrigada e me desculpe por estragar a festa!"

"Não estragou toda ela. Além do mais, não foi você quem fez isso! Ainda não acredito que ele teve coragem. 2 vezes! Quem ele pensa que é?"

"só esquece."

"vai denunciá-lo?"

'_ninguém tem o direito de te machucar, não importa o motivo, e nem você tem que aceitar' _lembrou ela. "Ainda não sei. Vou pensar sobre isso"

Stephane saiu com os amigos e sara ficou no quarto.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte, foi para o curso de Historia e o professor Evans se aproximou e perguntou como ela estava.

"Estou bem, por que?"

"No dia da festa, grissom me disse que você parecia não estar se sentindo bem e que não queria que seus amigos ficassem sabendo... por isso ele precisava do meu carro emprestado"

"_ele pediu um carro emprestado? Que meigo" _

"Ah sim. Estava..."

"Não precisa explicar. Você deveria ter visto como estava as coisas no final... ainda bem que era sábado"

"O melhor dia para festa"sorriu ela. "Obrigada pela preocupação"

"Disponha"

Sara reparou na aula de quinta, que Grissom parecia diferente. Como se não tivesse dormido bem nos últimos dia. Ele propôs um trabalho para ser feito em dupla ou individual e se isolou dos demais. Sara ficou triste por isso.

Antes de começar a fazer o trabalho, decidiu escrever uma pequeno bilhete. Colocaria embaixo da porta dele, depois da aula acabar.

"Grissom,

Não sei porque fez o que fez no outro dia ou porque eu aceitei a sua ajuda. Não confio tão fácil nas pessoas, mas, por algum motivo que não tenho certeza qual é, confiei em você e fico feliz por isso. Não é fácil guardar esse tipo de coisa dentro de você. Acredite em mim quando digo: já vi isso muitas vezes.

Ainda acho que seus colegas estão errados a seu respeito: você é sim carinhoso com as pessoas... quando se permite ser, sem julgamento.

Obrigada por tudo. E espero não ter causado nenhum problema.

Assinado Sara"

Guardou o papel e começou o trabalho. Gostava de ajudar as pessoas com a matéria, mas desta vez decidiu fazer o trabalho sozinha. Depois das quatro horas de aula, deixou o trabalho sobre a pasta dele e correu para colocar o bilhete em baixo da porta. Rezando para que ele não a pegasse no meio do caminho.

Naquela noite Stephane, ela e uns amigos decidiram sair para comer uma pizza e eles conversaram sobre várias coisas.

"Sara, será que posso falar com você um minuto?" perguntou ele, a encontrando na lanchonete no dia anterior.

"Claro Dr. Grissom"

Se levantou, pegou o material que estava sobre a mesa e perguntou se teria algum problema eles irem conversando no caminho para sua sala da aula de filosofia. Grissom não se importou.

"Sobre o que quer conversar?" perguntou ela, depois de se afastar dos demais.

"Só queria te dizer que apreciei o seu bilhete, embora não tenha sido necessário..."

"Era o mínimo que poderia fazer." disse ela, com um sorriso.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio. De tempos em tempos eles se olhavam, mas sem palavras.

"Infelizmente eu tenho que entrar" disse quando chegou a sua sala.

"Ok. não quero te atrasar"

"Não seria tão ruim na verdade. Essa aula esta longe de ser interessante como a sua"

"Podemos tomar um café mais tarde?" perguntou ele. Sara colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, timidamente, mas não recusou. Grissom também estava vermelho.

"_um encontro? Ele quer sair num encontro, comigo..."_

Sara já tinha voltado a trabalhar, então grissom a encontrou por volta das seis da tarde no balcão da biblioteca. Fingiu estar atrás de informações e gostou bastante quando a jovem entrou na brincadeira com se ainda tivesse trabalhando.

Sara sugeriu que eles fossem a um lugar fora da universidade e grissom achou a idéia excelente, pois estariam longe dos olhos dos professores ou alunos. Ela o levou até uma lanchonete onde segundo disse, tinha um café muito bom e como era dia se semana, não ficava tão cheio.

"O que foi Grissom?" perguntou ela depois que eles sentaram.

"Nada, por que?"

"Você ficou em silencio o caminho todo e bom... podemos ir para outro lugar se você quiser..."

"Esse lugar é legal"

Eles pediram dois sanduíches e enquanto grissom optou por tomar cerveja, Sara preferiu suco de maracujá.

"Pensei que você bebia"

"Eu bebo. Mas agora eu não quero"

"Ok. talvez eu deveria ter pedido o mesmo que você" falou um pouco tenso.

"_Estou um pouco nervosa e ele esta fazendo de novo... Por favor, fale algo"_

"Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você" começou ele depois que os pedidos chegaram. "Uma delas é sobre John"

"Você quer que eu preste queixas contra ele, não é?".

"sim"

"eu sabia e não se preocupe, já fiz isso"

"Fez? Alguém te acompanhou?"

"Fui sozinha" respondeu ela depois de mastigar um pedaço do sanduíche. "Confesso que não foi uma escolha fácil. Ele nunca foi violento e isso sem duvida não vai ser bom para a família, mas..."

"O mais importante é você"

"por incrível que pareça, pensei exatamente isso.Tenho a tendência a pensar nos outros primeiro e depois em mim, então... foi uma coisa nova. Acho que preciso te agradecer por isso"

"Não tinha que enfrentar isso sozinha. Não é fácil, eu sei."

"nem um pouco" riu sara timidamente "mas tinha que ser feito e eu fiz."

"Eu olhei os relatórios da aula passada, e ficou impressionado com a quantidade de detalhes que colocou no trabalho e sua argumentação. Você é muito inteligente. O que pensa em fazer depois da universidade?"

"não sei... talvez outro curso... gosto de estudar".

"Já pensou em virar um csi?"

"O que?" questionou ela quase engastando com o suco.

"Você poderia fazer um curso de criminalista e acho que seria bom para os laboratórios ter um físico na sua equipe."

"Bom, não sei grissom... Não acho que estou..."

"Se for dizer a palavra 'capaz', não o faça! De todos que estão assistindo o meu curso, você é a mais capaz para isso. Não estou dizendo que você deve fazer, mas se algum dia... sei lá... se pensar que é uma boa idéia... eu posso te ajudar"

"eu realmente vou ter que pensar nisso"

"ok. mas acredite em mim, você é capaz"

"fico feliz que ache isso. de verdade. significa muito"

Sara o levou até uma praça onde tomaram um sorvete e ficaram conversando no banco. Falaram sobre muitas coisas: animais, livros, filmes, professores, e até contaram piadas.

"você é adorável" falou ele, de repente.

"_o que?" _

Grissom ficou um pouco desconfortável, mas ela percebeu que ele ficou vermelho, como se realmente achasse aquilo. Ela sorriu e procurou pelos olhos dele. Grissom pegou o rosto dela e plantou um beijo.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** contém cena explícita.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos. Os olhos dele foram dos olhos, para os lábios e de volta para os olhos dela. Sua mão tocou o rosto com delicadeza e não resistindo, plantando um beijo em seus lábios. Foi um beijo macio, suave... gostoso.

Quando parou, pode ver surpresa nos olhos dela. Ia pedir desculpas, mas ela o impediu, beijando de novo.

Sara permitiu que ele explorasse o interior da sua boca. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e começou a acariciar o cabelo dela.

Ela os fez parar, mas foi numa boa hora. Grissom precisava de ar.

"não devíamos estar fazendo isso" disse ela.

"você tem razão. Não devíamos" respondeu ele apoiando os braços sobre as pernas e olhando para longe.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu a mão dela sobre o seu ombro e respirou fundo antes de encara-la. Esperava nada mesmo do que arrependimento, mas o que encontrou foi aceitação, encanto.

"O que não significa que não queria que acontecesse" falou ela, levantando a sobrancelha.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, agora mais perto. Ele tentou não se impor demais, afinal ela é mais jovem e ele não queria embaraça-la. Não demorou muito para ela o fazer. Uma das mãos dela percorriam o seu cabelo e a outro seu peito.

"Meu Deus, Gris..." sussurrou ela, quebrando o contato.

"Eu não quero que a noite acabe Sara" disse, acariciando seu rosto

"Eu também não."

"Você gostaria de... fazer isso num lugar mais privado?"

"_é bom ele estar falando serio, por que se não... eu não... Ele é maravilhoso..._

Ela acenou concordando.

Sara pediu licença e foi no banheiro antes. Grissom ficou sentado, olhando para a porta. Ele queria fazer isso. Ela reapareceu e começou a desabotoar a blusa na frente dele. Botão por botão e bem devagar.

As mãos dele logo tocaram a lateral da sua barriga carinhosamente. Ele olhou para ela, para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo que ela queria e Sara sorriu.

Ele voltou a beija-la e depois a deitou na cama. Foi beijando o pescoço, atrás da orelha, descendo pela clavícula, enquanto abaixava a alça do sutiã. Sara sentiu quando ele desprendeu o sutiã e ela abriu os olhos. Percorreu o corpo dela com a mão e depois passou a dar atenção aos seios. Um de cada vez.

Lentamente foi abrindo a calça dela, conseguiu sentir o calor que vinha de baixo. Ela elevou a bacia, e ele percorreu seus longas pernas.

"acha que sou bonita?" perguntou ela insegura.

"sim, acho" disse ele. "demais" sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela foi abrindo a camisa dele, com mais pressa. Grissom a tirou por completo e fez o mesmo com a calça e deixou que ela tocar qualquer parte que quisesse. Percorreu seu peito másculo com as mãos, realmente gostando. Beijou seu pescoço e sua barriga como ele tinha feito. até que certa hora ela parou.

Foi preciso alguns segundos, para Grissom entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo bem" sussurrou. "Você não precisa fazer isso".

Aparentemente ela gostou de saber e o beijou na seqüência foi rápido e de tirar o fôlego. Eles trocaram de posição e ele voltou a acariciar seu corpo todo, tirando a última peça do caminho. A olhou como se pedisse permissão e ela só acenou.

Tocando em todos as partes. Ela sentiu a mão dele nas suas partes de baixo e por incrível que pareça, ela gostou. Ele abriu as pernas dela e continuou a tocar com o dedo e depois com a boca. Não demorou muito para ela sair de si.

"_Oh deus... não acredito nisso... ele realmente conseguiu!... tão bom..."._

Quando tentou penetrar, pode ver a testa dela contrair e Sara virar a cabeça para o outro lado. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

"Esta tudo bem" sussurrou ele, deitando do lado dela. "não vou te machucar".

"_eu sei. confio em você. mais do que em qualquer pessoa"_

Ele recomeçou os beijos nos braços e no pescoço.

"_meu deus, ele é tão bom... realmente quero... preciso senti-lo dentro!"_

Ela voltou a beijar seus lábios e logo ele percebeu pelo modo como a mão dela percorria sua costas e seu próprio corpo estava fazendo pequenos movimentos, que ela estava pronta para tentar de novo. Ele penetrou mais da metade e parou. Deixando que ela ficasse familiarizada com o novo 'intruso'.

"_simmmm"_

Grissom fez os movimentos, mas logo ela começou a ajuda-lo.As diferentes velocidades fizeram com que o corpo de Sara contraísse e relaxasse. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegante.

"_não pare" _

Ele continuou por mais algum tempo e quando estava prestar a gozar, tirou o membro de dentro dela e jogou a camisinha longe. Sara observou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, ela puxou o rosto dele para si e o beijou longamente.

Grissom deitou do lado e Sara apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Grissom?"

"sim"

"Podemos fazer de novo? Por favor" _não acredito que estou pedindo!_

Grissom sorriu e acenou concordando.

"Como você quer?"

Sara pegou uma outra camisinha que tinha ao lado da cama - eles tinham comprado algumas na entrada do motel - e o revestiu. Pediu que ele ficasse recostado sobre a parte superior da cama e o encaixou novamente. Fundo. Fazendo o tronco dele se erguer e a boca abrir.

Ela cavalgou sobre ele, posicionando o corpo levemente para trás, para que ele pudesse não só ver seus seios, mas toca-los. E ele o fez. Sara fechou os olhos e só sentiu.

"_oh sim... nunca pensei que isso era tão bom... hum... tão bom..."_

Sara sentiu o corpo estremecer internamente e foi impossível não gritar "Oh Deus". repetidamente Ela jogou os cabelos para frente e continuou até não agüentar mais. Em seguida, ficaram deitados durante um bom tempo, só se olhando.

"_incrível. Totalmente incrível!" _pensou ela.

No caminho de volta, Sara não conseguia parar de olhar para ele.

"_gostaria de saber o que esta passando na cabeça dele nesse momento. Será que ele gostou?". _

Ele a acompanhou até o prédio dos dormitórios e os dois se despediram Sara entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Stephane acordou com o barulho da chave e acendeu a luz.

"você esta bem?" perguntou a amiga.

"sim"

"Onde estava até essa hora?"

"passeando... com Grissom..." disse sara sentando na cama, sorrindo

"Você saiu com ele?!"

"Sim.E foi ele quem sugeriu. Fomos tomar café, depois até o parque e depois..."

Stephane percebeu que o rosto de Sara mudou. Ela estava encabulada, porém com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Não acredito! você dormiu com ele!" falou Stephane chocada.

"Eu não estava esperando por isso..." respondeu Sara um pouco envergonhada.

"ele te forçou a fazer sexo?!" perguntou a amiga preocupada.

"Não!" exclamou Sara "Ele não é desse tipo de homem!"

"Bom"

"Eu não pude resistir. você não tem idéia do que foi sentir a mão dele no meu corpo: tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tão macia..."

"devo dizer que estou impressionada. Uma vez eu te perguntei se dormiria com o John e você quase me bateu. Parecia que tinha falado uma coisa de outro mundo e agora... você dormiu com ninguém menos que o professor de entomologia, no seu primeiro passeio com ele"

"não foi a primeira vez que a gente saiu e.. Oh Droga! Eu esqueci completamente que ele meu professor"

"pelo visto ele também." Riu Stephane

"Acha que é engraçado?! Se alguém soube disso ele está ferrado! Oh Deus, ele não vai querer olhar mais na minha cara... Oh Deus, o que eu fiz?!"

"Se deixou levar pelo coração e agora não tem como voltar atrás então, eu te aconselharia a aproveitar o que tiveram, que pelo visto foi muito bom... (sara acenou concordando) e deixe que ele venha falar com você. Quanto aos outros ficarem sabendo, isso não vai acontecer!_"_

"Mas e se ele não vier?"

"se ele é um cavalheiro como você disse, ele eventualmente virá. _Se não vier eu vou tirar satisfações_".

Sara foi tomar um banho antes de deitar. Sim, ela tinha passado momentos maravilhosos com Grissom desde o café até a relação intima, mas ela deveria ter pensado bem antes de fazer o que fez. Sentando no chão do box ela desabou em lágrimas.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Os dias foram passando e, embora conversassem no dia da aula ou sorrissem de vez em quando, Grissom jamais falava com Sara sozinho. E isso a entristecia bastante. Stephane e seus amigos tentavam alegra-la, combinavam de sair, mas mesmo que ela fosse junto, não conseguia parar de pensar em Grissom. Queria muito saber o que ele tinha achado daquela noite, mesmo que a situação não tenha sido a mais apropriada. Gostava dele. Muito.

Certo dia, Sara estava saindo do seu quarto para ir comprar algo na lanchonete quando trombou com alguém na sua porta.

"Grissom!" exclamou ela surpresa. "o que esta fazendo aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Não acho que é uma boa idéia"

"Preciso falar com você Sara"

"Tenho certeza que pode esperar até terça"

"Não pode. Por favor"

"Esta bem"

"Me encontre no portão principal em dez minutos. Por favor"

"esta bem" respondeu ela vendo-o se afastar.

Havia uma lanchonete a algumas quadras atrás da universidade e foi para lá que eles foram.

"Como descobriu meu quarto?"

"Você precisou da minha ajuda outro dia"

"Tem razão. Péssima pergunta"

"Olhe Sara... como professor, não tenho permissão para sair com alunas e muito menos fazer o que eu fiz. Se alguém da universidade ficar sabendo pode virar um escândalo."

"Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai saber" _com exceção da Stephane, mas eu realmente precisava falar com ela. _

"bom. fico aliviado."

"Bom, já que resolvemos o assunto, é melhor eu voltar" disse se levantando

"Independente de ter sido certo ou errado..." falou ele, também se levantando "Quero que saiba que... eu gostei de passar a noite com você"

Por um momento pensei que você..."

"Você é muito especial Sara" disse ele, abrindo um leve sorriso.

Sempre que ela ficava tímida, Sara sorria olhando para o chão e passava a mão direita no cabelo.

"Obrigada"

"Iria a um lugar comigo?"

"_qualquer lugar e para fazer qualquer coisa. Ok, quase qualquer coisa. Acorde Sara, ele não está te convidando para mais um momento intimo inesquecível" _

Os dois caminharam até um parque. Não tinha muita gente e, portanto, conseguiriam sentar num banco sozinhos. Ele sabia que ela estava olhando para ele, mas Grissom continuou olhando para o lago, sem dizer nada. Não demorou muito e ela fez o mesmo.

"Estava andando um dia, sozinho e acabei vindo para aqui". disse ele, certa hora. "fiquei sentando... pensando... durante horas.

"É bastante silencioso e muito bonito" disse ela contemplando as águas. Grissom olhou para ela e sorriu, mas não um sorriso de alegria. Não, ele não estava feliz. Ele iria embora em poucos dias.

"Eu não vim para cá pensando em outra coisa além dar aula. Era para ter sido como um curso qualquer... só mais um na minha carreira. Mas acabou sendo o mais difícil de todos."

"Sinto muito" disse ela. sua voz saiu como um sussurro, como se estivesse machucada com aquelas palavras. Mas Grissom precisava falar.

"Mais difícil porque minha cabeça não estava mais na matéria. Estava em você" (Sara finalmente olhou para ele, mas não disse nada.) "Seu sorriso, sua risada, a forma como pensa... Quero que me prometa uma coisa, antes de eu ir embora..." pediu ele, quase implorando.

"Ok"

"Prometa que não desperdiçar sua inteligência fazendo algo que não tem certeza que gosta. (ela acenou concordando) E não descarte a possibilidade de virar uma csi. Tem potencial para isso e eu seria um péssimo investigador se não percebesse"

"Não vou. Não se preocupe"

"Bom"

Eles ficaram olhando para o lago, durante algum tempo, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Gostaria que você não tivesse que ir" sussurrou ela, com voz de choro

"Sara... Nós dois sabíamos... que isso ia acontecer"

"Sim. mas é doloroso mesmo assim"

Ele enxugou com o dedo a lágrima que escorreu no rosto dela, deu um ultimo beijo nos lábios e voltou para a universidade. Sara apertou as duas mãos no banco e tentou se controlar para não chorar. Grissom ia embora em pouco tempo e o coração dela continuaria chamando por ele e, quem sabe, algum dia eles se encontrariam de novo.

Voltando para o quarto, ela decidiu escreveu um bilhete.

_Grissom,_

_Eu te assisti ir embora naquele dia no parque e foi doloroso. Não poderia ver de novo, neste ultimo dia. Mas quero que saiba que não vou esquecer o que você fez por mim, nem os momentos que tivemos. Eu realmente gosto de você e espero que nos encontremos de novo. Logo._

_Com carinho, Sara Ann Sidle._

Chorou enquanto escrevia e o fez por muito tempo. Stephane percebendo a tristeza e que, qualquer tentativa de conforta-la, poderia pior as coisas, combinou com o namorado de dormir na casa dele, deixando-a sozinha.

No ultimo dia de aula, Sara não saiu do quarto. A não ser para pedir a uma amiga para entregar o bilhete.

Aquele era para ter sido um curso como outro qualquer, mas no fim... Foram os melhores meses da sua vida. Desde muito tempo.

FIM


End file.
